Fubuki Atsuya
Fubuki Atsuya (吹雪 アツヤ) is the twin brother of Fubuki Shirou and was the forward to Fubuki's defense. Background When Atsuya was alive he used to play alongside his older brother, Fubuki Shirou, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, and on the way there was an avalanche. Atsuya quickly pushed Shirou out of the car to save him, but died himself in the avalanche. Ever since then, Atsuya's spirit and personality lived inside Shirou. Apearance and Personality After his death, Atsuya's personality lived inside his older twin, Shirou, making him use his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. He has pink hair with little "devil horns" above it, the same blue-grey eyes as his twin brother and he wears a grey scarf. In contrast to his brother's gentle personality, he is mostly a very mischievous boy, just the same with his forward position. Though he may be naughty at times, he only opened up to and is only nice to one person and maybe only one person in his lifetime and that was Fubuki, his twin brother. When he possessed Shirou it was like to teach him a lesson that Atsuya shouldn't be the one to work with it was supposed to be the entire team. When he was born inside Fubuki's personality, Atsuya has grey hair, still the same old "devil horns" and yellow orange-ish eyes and an evil little smile. A lot of the time, he feels that he has to be perfect, and doesn't let the rest of the team help him, preferring to do things on his own. Plot Review When he took over his brother's body to teach him a "lesson," Atsuya also wanted to play soccer more. Thats why he came out more and more as time passed and on his own free will too. Atsuya was first seen in at the end of episode 31, when he wrestled and beat a bear that was about to attack the Inazuma caravan and when he broke the ice glacier that was on his way toward his school, using his shoot on a soccer ball he and Shirou probably had for practicing. And after that, he is shown in the test for Fubuki to join Raimon Eleven's strongest soccer team created to defeat Aliea Academy. He switces after Shirou catches Someoka's Dragon Crash with ease and shoots with Eternal Blizzard. It breaks through Endou's God Hand and makes the first point for his team, Hakuren. After Fubuki passes test of his abilities, Atsuya is seen coming out every time Fubuki has to shoot or is a forward. Him and Fubuki first payed with Raimon in episode 34 against the match with Gemini Storm and went on to take on other teams of Aliea Academy such as Epsilon, Chaos, and The Genesis. Just like his older brother Shirou, Atsuya is all over with trying to be "perfect" as seen in episode 36, when Shirou said he wasn't able to be of any help to the team, and Atsuya started to come out because of his anger. Both Fubuki twins don't like the capatain of Epsilon, Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard' (エターナルブリザード) *'OF Dog Run '(within Shirou) *'SH Freeze Shot '(within Shirou) *'SH Northern Impact '(within Shirou) *'OF Shippuu Dash '(within Shirou) Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) means storm, snowstorm, or blizzard, while Atsuya (敦) means compassionate warrior or pure ambiton. Making his name meaning Pure Snowstorm. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Male Charaters Category:Hakuren Category:Raimon